


Preventing the Apocalypse

by winterspyre



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterspyre/pseuds/winterspyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uchiha Sasuke has failed. Failed his comrades, failed his teachers—and most of all, failed his brother… He couldn’t protect Konoha. In a desperate attempt to change things, he made a deal with the devil. A deal to make things right— a chance to go back in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preventing the Apocalypse

Once upon a time, there was a handsome young boy with beautiful onyx eyes who had a nice elder brother with long silky hair.  
They lived with their proud wise father and a beautiful calm mother in a ravishing big house.  
Days had shining suns and there never was rain—oh no, *never* and nights were peaceful with big full moons. In the ravishing big house, nothing could go wrong—oh no, *nothing*.  
…Until it did. The handsome young boy with beautiful onyx eyes came home and his proud wise father and beautiful calm mother lay on the floor of their ravishing big house—with CRIMSONredBLOODspilledEVERYWHERE and the handsome young boy with beautiful onyx eyes SCREAMED and SCREAMED until he could scream no more.  
The handsome young boy with beautiful onyx eyes saw his nice elder brother and latched on to his for dear life—oh, dear *dear* life.  
CRIMSONredBLOODisEVERYWHERE  
Who was here? the handsome young boy with beautiful onyx eyes asked his beautiful onyx eyes glimmers with RAGEandPAINandDISTRESSandBLOODLUST for the man responsible for this.  
Oh, foolish little brother. It was me—it was ME all along! the traitorous insane brother of the handsome young boy with beautiful onyx eyes replied, laughing and laughing and laughing because it was ENTERTAINMENT.  
It was ENTERTAINMENT to watch the handsome young boy with bloodthirsty onyx eyes suffer and suffer and suffer until he could suffer no more.  
No, it couldn’t be! You are not the brother I know! the suffering young boy with distressed onyx eyes replied to his traitorous insane brother, please tell me this is just a dream!—…  
The suffering young boy with distressed onyx eyes wakes up with tears in his once hopeful beautiful eyes to a white ceiling. So BLINDINGLY white.  
Surely his brother could not have done such a thing—he was so nice, so achingly nice that it couldn’t have been true!  
Yes, it must have been a dream but whatisdreamandreality and WHYwasheHERE and he felt… sad.  
Extremely sad. So sad that his heart felt like it is tearing in half and tearing in half and tearinginHALF again and again.  
He trusted his traitorous insane brother, loved him and cherished him because he thought he was the best brother he ever had.  
Smirk.  
Smile.  
Chuckle.  
Laughter.  
Full-blown magical laughter echoed through the hospital room.  
The laughter stops.  
Revenge, that was his life goal—and he will achieve it… But he would find out—eight years too late, that it was such a meaningless and STUPID goal.  
Eight years too late, indeed.  
Uchiha Sasuke stands, on the verge of tears. Sure, the war was won against Madara, but if he hadn’t wanted to kill his brother, if he hadn’t wanted revenge that badly, Orochimaru wouldn’t have died and Kabuto wouldn’t have gained his cells—and Madara wouldn’t even have had a chance.  
He had failed to protect Konoha, everything was in ruins. Sasuke was the last shinobi standing—everyone else had died in the war.  
Oh, how he wanted to just go back and change things.  
“Little one, do you truly wish to change things so badly?” a deep, calm voice spoke. So he wasn’t the only shinobi standing, after all. With reborn hope that was taken away from him eight years ago, he looked around… And spotted the Juubi.  
“Why aren’t you dead, Juubi?” Sasuke said with deadly calm in his tone.  
“I am a part of this world, as long as this world lives, I live,” the Juubi said, without taking offence, “Call me Datara.”  
“Well, Datara, why is it that you have approached me?” the raven-haired boy—no, he was a man now, shot back.  
“Do you wish to go back and change things?” Datara offered confidently.  
“Yes, in fact I do. Why do you ask?”  
“I can help you achieve that—“  
“There is a condition, isn’t there?” “Yes. However, it would not prevent you in the least to help save this little village of yours,” the ten-tailed beast spoke, “You would just have to carry me around, become a jinchuuriki, you know,”  
“I thought you were sealed in Ōtsutsuki,” Sasuke replied, skepticism clear in his otherwise monotonic voice, “What good would this do you, anyway?”  
“If I go back in time, I have the power to escape the clutches of Hagoromo—I never quite liked him, anyway. This would do me a number of goods, such as preventing this war that would ultimately lead to the death of that bastard Madara,” the demon spoke, hatred lacing his voice at the mention of Madara.  
It was clear that he did not like being controlled, and going back in time would prevent him from doing so.  
“Why do you need me to go back?”  
“You would be my physical representative, you will stop Madara for me. After all, the ten-tailed demon cannot just roam around,”  
Sasuke carefully considered the demon’s words to try and find any loopholes the demon could use to his advantage—and found none.  
“Fine,” he succumbed.  
The demon was so pleased that he had almost—almost missed the uncharacteristic “thanks” coming from the Uchiha.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chapter =D  
> Hope you guys like it so far! I'll update once a week at least because I am IN LOVE with this plot bunny.


End file.
